Our Kittens
by appletehsweetpie
Summary: What happens when the girls turn into kittens? Who will become their owners and what will they learn from them? NaLu, GajEvy, GrUvia, JeRza, RomEndy, and MiLa. This is my first fanfic so don't be harsh on the reviews! Btw I don't own Fairy Tail (unfortunately) and credits to TheCynicalHound for cover image. Hope you like! Rated T for safety and Gajeel [Complete] ALL FLUFFY! xD
1. Girls Night

**Authors Note: Hai! This is AppleTehSweetPie and my first fanfic so constructive criticism is extremely encouraged. Also please forgive me for any spelling/grammar mistakes. I hope you like the first chapter, I will post new chapters when I can. If you have an idea or notice a mistake then please leave a review or PM me, I will read every review and PM so go for it! NOW, cause this is lame blabbing, on to the story!**

 **[I don't own anything but the story idea]**

* * *

It all started when the we decided to have a girls night at Lucy's place...

[Lucy POV]

I was sitting on my bed while the other girls were scattered around my home. We were all relaxed, doing the girl stuff we couldn't do at the guild when the boys were having brawls or listening into our conversations. Mira, Erza, and Wendy were painting their nails, while Levy, Juvia, and I were braiding each others hair.

We had already eaten our dinner of random snacks everyone had brought from their homes and we had decided not to play truth or dare because of a certain demon who could be quite cruel when it comes to the game, and we had done all the gossiping as soon as everyone stepped into my home. We had nothing in particular to do til Levy decided to take out a book called _Mysterium Magia_ from her bag.

"What's that Levy-chan?" I ask as I watch her try and open up to the middle of the book, having trouble because of its massive size.

"It's an old book I found in the guilds library, I asked Master what it's about and he said he has never really looked into it before so I thought it could be a fun to play around with" She answers as she finally opens the book and blows on the page making dust fly everywhere.

"Juvia doesn't understand, how could it be fun?" she came into the room after looking at her beautiful braid in the mirror.

"Well that's the fun part!" she exclaims "Like this one!" she points in the book. At this point all the girls were gathered around on the bed surrounding Levy and the mysterious book.

"Isn't this a bit dangerous Levy-chan, I mean we don't know what it could do" I nervously mentioned, worried about what kind of spells such an old book can hold.

"I agree with Lucy, this could be an extremely dangerous book. This book was most likely not written for the fun of a girls night." Erza speaks up for the first time since she started painting her nails.

"But this could be fun! I mean what if there is a love spell in there!" Mira pointed out as she was probably dreaming about all the couples she could make out of the Fairy Tail members.

"Love?!" Juvia perks up from hearing the word and soon started mumbling to herself about Gray and her love rivals.

"I guess it could be a little... um... interesting I guess.." Wendy mumbles just loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Alright! That's four against two Lu-chan! Majority rules! Lets do it!" Levy looked back at the book after Erza and I finally gave in.

She decided she would say the spell that she first pointed out to. We all agreed that whatever happened we would fix as soon as possible. "Ok guys! Here we go!" She lifted both her hands in front of the book as we all watched her as she spoke the words "Quantum in me est, et numerum quoque eorum, et nos mutamur in forma catta" The book flashed white and I blacked out with the rest of the girls.

[Levy POV]

I woke up from a deep slumber I never remembered going into, had I gotten drunk? No, there was no hangover. I looked next to me and saw a yellow cat, more like golden. I swiveled my head to the other side and saw a dark blue colored cat with small pink bits on its ears. Where did these cats come from? I stood up, realizing that it was morning. But when I felt myself stand fully up, I was much shorter than usual. I ran to the mirror not believing what I had concluded was happening in my mind but there I was, standing on four feet, with two small ears, and a tail. I had turned into a small light blue kitten!

I quickly pounced off the bathroom counter and awoke the others. Erza was a beautiful scarlet, matching the name Jellal had given to her. Juvia was a darker colored blue but not as dark as Wendy's fur. Wendy had the darkest blue fur out of the all of us with pink bits on her paws and ears. Mira was as white as the clouds and her blue eyes were much more defined. And Lucy who had been the last to wake up, was a stunning color of yellow or more like gold and her chocolate eyes were just the true eyes of a kitten, all of us looked adorable and huggable.

"Oh! We look so adorable, I just want to hug each of us" Mira was obviously liking our new looks as we all looked at ourselves and each other in the mirror.

"What are we gonna do?! The book is gone and we have turned into kittens? Levy-chan... I told you so!" Lucy was about to tear the pillow she was holding, or more like laying on, to pieces.

"This is awesome! I mean... I wonder what Gaje- I mean the boys would think of our new look" I turned away with a huge blush because of the slight mistake I had made. I could feel Lucy's and Mira's smirks behind my back.

"I know what to do in this situation! We find a box!" Erza announced, confusing the all of us. She furthered her explanation after noticing all of our expressions, "We get a box and pretend that we are abandoned kitties and place the box in the front of the guild! It is still 6 in the morning so not too many people should be there yet"

"Juvia thinks that is a great idea. We can look for more info while pretending to be little lost kittens. Oh! Maybe Juvia can get an owner." We all liked that plan, we figured that Fairy Tail will bring us in and each give us an owner to live with till we have found a way to lift the spell.

"Alright.. Let's go!" Lucy couldn't have looked more excited.

* * *

 **OK! And that is the first chapter! Thank you for reading, I will try and get more chapters up. Please review! Tell me what you think about my AMAZING writing skills (not) That's all for now! Peace!**

 **-AppleTehSweetPie**


	2. Little Kittens

**Authors Notes: Hello this is AppleTehSweetPie again! I am super happy with all the reviews! I will try and answer a couple of them every time but I read every single one of them and every single one makes me super happy! Now onto some answers/comments I have about... your comments... (well said by me)**

 **inukekarynatsusu - Thank you for the compliments! I am actually going to do something like that, I will be making a couple chapter per respective couple for the adventures they will have, or maybe some fluffs... who knows? (0_0)**

 **JoJo Dragons - I like the idea of adding Bisca to the girls group, I might do that by editing the first chapter but its all up to what I feel like. Also I loved that reaction, I will also try to write more chapters as quickly as possible!**

 **Now onto the story (and no more blabs of how happy I am about the reviews) (did I mention I love your reviews?)**

 **Oh! BTW this is placed after the 7 years in Tenroujima and the Grand Magic Games.**

 **[I don't own anything but the story idea]**

* * *

[Lucy POV] at around 6:30am

We had all jumped out of my window and had gotten a small box from the recycling bin near my home. We were running through the streets of Magnolia while trying not to gather too much attention to ourselves. The world from a cats eye was a whole new world, everything I thought was small as human were huge. Even the Great Titania Erza had trouble carrying a small cardboard box.

I had a piece of paper in my mouth spelling out the words "ABANDONED" and "FREE" ready to be stuck on the box once we get to the guild, Erza and Mira had a box on they're backs, and the rest were following behind. We had also decided to leave a note at my house to not worry the boys if we couldn't return to our normal selves by today.

"Ar we dere ye-t?" I asked trying to ignore the fact that I had to carry a piece of paper in my mouth and not in my hands.

"We are almost there Lu-chan! I can see the guild sign!" Levy answered from the front of our group.

We all ran for what seemed like hours until we were finally in front of the guild that looked like 20x it's usual size. All of us were extremely exhausted from the long run to the guild, Erza and Mira settled the box right in the middle of the path to the guild, right in front of the doors that we couldn't open no matter what we tried leaving us to stay outside. After I had stuck on the sign that I had been carrying in my mouth, we all jumped into the box, all fitting quite snugly.

All of us started noticing the trickle of rain falling from the sky, after a couple minutes it started to come down in buckets. Everyone started shivering, except for Juvia who had the fur that prevented the rain from getting to her and kept her warm. We all huddled trying to get away from the soaking walls of the cardboard box, when we all fell asleep.

[Natsu POV] at around 8:00am

"I wonder where Lucy is? Maybe we should go check up on her?" I looked up to my flying companion, slightly worried about whether Lucy was okay or not.

"We can't! She told us not to, if we did she could become the devil, and NOT GIVE ME AN FISH!" Happy started mumbling about her taking away his fish and how she was 10x scarier than Erza. But after a few seconds he noticed the tone I had used when I asked about Lucy and immediately said "You llllllllllike her~~~!" he slurred the L in like.

After a couple seconds of us rambling about who we liked, neither of us giving in or telling the truth till Happy remembered something, "Oh no! Carla! I forgot I said I was going to go on a... uhh... MISSION today with her!" He quickly flew away, heading for the train station to go on his one week "mission" with Carla and he didn't say anything about Wendy. Maybe a date?I snickered while imagining Carla and Happy on a date.

I soon got to the guild, "Yo!" I slammed the door open which as much force as I usually use, but instead of the usual brawls and loud guild that I love, I was met with Gray, Laxus, Gajeel, Romeo, and Jellal (who had come to visit Erza the day before, unfortunately coming after she left for Lucy's house) encircling something, while the rest of the guild was not as curious but quieter than normal.

"Oy! Flame brain come here!" Gray motioned me to come over and look at what they were surrounding.

"What did you call me yo-" I ran over and stood next to him and was about to call him some insulting nickname and punch him in the face when he slapped his hand on my mouth and pointed to where he and the rest of the guys were looking at. I turned my head and saw a stunning golden kitten looking at me with the biggest brown eyes, it slightly reminded me of Lucy. Then looked around the table and saw that there was a soaked cardboard box in the middle of the table with some towels inside and five other cats looking at separate people like they knew who they're respective owners were.

"What should we do with them?" Laxus was staring at the angelic white kitten.

"I.. don't know..." Jellal was mesmerized by the scarlet kitten who was sitting up straight, looking right at him. He had a little blush for reasons I didn't know of.

"Maybe we can take one each, since they ARE abandoned, they need a home" Gray proposed, when he finally stopped staring at the dark blue cat that had gotten down from the table and was purring while rubbing on his leg.

"I can take care of this one" Romeo had a blue kitten that was considerably smaller than the rest in his palm.

"I don't really care... I don't really give a crap anyways..." Gajeel had a tint of pink on his cheeks while he looked away from a blue cat that had somehow gotten onto his shoulder.

"Alright, this ones mine" Laxus took the white cat over to the bar where Jellal was already playing with the red kitten that he took right after Gray suggested keeping them.

"I guess this ones mine then, sounds awesome!" I tap the golden cat on the head, and took her with me. She was such an elegant cat, I have never seen anything like her, she meowed in a peaceful tone when I took her in my arms. This little one is now part of the Fairy Tail family.

* * *

 **Whew! Finally got chapter 2 done! I hope you guys will enjoy it. Considering its spring break for me at the moment, I will probably be posting one every day but who knows. I might do another one later today! Please leave a review on what you think about this chapter (and make sure to tell me if I made some weird mistake)(or leave any suggestions on what I should do next but I got some idea)**

 **Thnx for reading! -AppleTehSweetPie**

 **PLEASE DO:** _ **Think of names that Natsu and the boys can name Lucy, Erza, Juvia, Levy, Wendy, and Mira as cats. I have an idea but you guys probably have better ones, I might use yours!**_


	3. Our Owners

**Authors Note: Hello my lovely readers! You guys have been super amazing! I thought this would be kind of terrible considering this is my first fanfic but I am extremely happy with the reviews you guys are giving the story, so this is another chapter, hope you guys like.**

 **LucyHarem.1 - I love the name suggestions I think I am going to use the one that you thought of for Juvia, Shore is just sup adorbs! I might even use the Aria for Wendy! Thanks for the suggestions.**

 **[I don't own anything but the story]**

* * *

This chapter is what happened from the last chapter but in the point of the view of the little kittens that are the girls...

[Erza POV]

I woke up to see everyone still huddled in the box, Levy was hugging Lucy who was hugging her back while Wendy was in between them, Juvia and Mira were both right beside me laying around.

I stood up and stretched myself out. When I looked up to see a clouded sky, I saw five men staring down at us, and... "J- Je-Jell..al?!" I stuttered quite loudly, earning a smile from him. I jumped out of the box to look around, we were on one of the tables inside of the guild and Gray, Laxus, Romeo, Gajeel, and.. Jellal was curiously looking at me and the rest of us.

"Huh?" I heard Mira say as she and Wendy jump out of the mini box we were all huddled in.

"What is thi-" Juvia slowly climbed out of the box, upon realizing Gray staring at her, "GRAY-SAMA!" she headed straight for him. I quickly noticed the fall from the table to the floor and I quickly ran in front of her and gave her my signature glare. She immediately backed down.

"So I guess we have been taken in huh?" Levy asked as she jumped out of the box with Lucy. "Considering they haven't screamed about us being able to talk, to them we are probably just meowing like normal cats"

"Ok, like we promised we are going to search for how to return to our normal selves as soon as possible. So first let's stand in front of the person we want to taken in by." I said when noting that everyone was awake, but after saying what I said I realized that everyone already knew what they were doing.

Levy had gotten on Gajeel's shoulder, obviously blushing. Juvia, when I wasn't watching, had gotten down from the table and was rubbing her back on Gray's leg while rambling about her and him and their future. Romeo had picked up Wendy and was petting her. Laxus was staring at Mira as she stared back with a little blush. And Jellal was scratching the back of my ear. When I turned my head to Lucy, she didn't have anyone and was just staring at the guild doors when BAM! a loud noise was heard from the front of the guild.

[Lucy POV]

"Yo!" I perked up from staring at the table and my paws when I heard the voice I loved to hear, Natsu.

He came in alone without Happy. I quickly remembered what Happy had told me before the girl's night, saying that he and Carla would be going on a "mission," I looked up and saw his face already inches away from mine.

The boys were speaking about what to do with us but I wasn't paying attention because of how lost I was in the onyx eyes in front of me. But I straightened up when I heard the words "take one each" and "need a home"

I looked around and saw all the girls had already gone off with their respective owners, Erza with Jellal, Juvia with Gray (obviously), Wendy with Romeo, Mira with Laxus, and finally Levy with Gajeel.

I smirked at Levy and told her to meet at the guild library when our owners fell asleep. Just then a pair of warm hands picked me up from where I was sitting and pet me on the head, I was about to get mad at this person but when I saw who it was I blushed, it was Natsu and he picked me as his kitten.

He put me on his head, I felt the pink hair that looked spiky and messy but was surprisingly soft. I already felt Levy's smirk as we left the guild, I felt the cold air surround me, I started shivering. Natsu picked me up with his left hand and moved me to his chest. I snuggled on his chest and felt instantly warmer. I looked up to see him looking at me with that bright smile that I had come to love seeing.

"You have a family now, you will never be abandoned again, you are with us.. with me.. with Fairy Tail!" I saw his smile widen and saw his eyes glint with happiness as he registered me, as a cat, as part of Fairy Tail and.. his family.

And even though he could only hear a meow from me, I unconsciously, with watery eyes looked into his eyes and said "I love you too..."

* * *

 **This one was a bit shorter than the other chapters I think and because I feel bad I might just post another chapter today. But that last bit was a it hard to write, tell me if you liked it and leave a review telling me so! Thanks for reading! Peace!**

 **-AppleTehSweetPie**

 **PLEASE DO:** ** _I am still looking for names that could be used for the cats, I have picked out their names already but I bet you guys could come up with WAY better ones so please leave a suggestion, I might just use yours!_**


	4. My Unfading Flower

**Authors Note: OK! Because last chapter was much shorter than the others I decided I was going to post another chapter today, which is chapter 4! I have decided to make one or two chapters for each pair. Also I am extremely curious to why I can't read all the reviews, it says they're is 14 reviews but when I click to see what you guys have written only the 9 that I have read come up. Very frustrating, just my pc?**

 **maidenoftheluminousrapture - Thank you so much for PMing me! It means a lot, especially when I can't read reviews cause my pc is being dumb but aside that like I said thanks so much for the naming ideas, its something I much appreciate. You made me realize that I have to really think of the meaing of the names (durp!) Hope you like this chapter and what I did with the name!**

 **PM your reviews or comments for now cause either my pc is being dumb or the site is being strange. HALP!**

 **Thoughts of the POV characters are gonna be in** _Italics_ **.**

 **[I don't own anything but the story idea]**

* * *

[Laxus POV]

After taking the white kitten to the bar counter, I noticed that the girl that always made me happy wasn't here. That made me instantly sad, although I didn't show any changing emotion but it seemed as though the kittens knew. She jumped out of my arms and onto the bar counter, she circled around and sat down then looked straight in my eyes with the most mesmerizing blue eyes. _It was the same blue as the eyes of someone extremely important to me, Mira. My lo- wait what?! NO, I do not have interest in her whatsoever... Where is she though?_

"Oi! Kinana, where's Mirajane today?" I quickly looked up from my beautiful white kitten.

Kinana walked over from where she had been cleaning some beer glasses, "I haven't seen her, but WHAT IS THAT?!" She pointed at the cat like she has never seen anything like it then scooped the kitten into her arms. "What are you naming it?"

"Naming it...?" _I didn't give it a name. I didn't even think about that... What could I name it..._ I was staring at the kitten as it was staring back at me. The kitten kind of reminded me of Mira, it had her white hair and her blue eyes and it looked beautiful and strong at the same time.

"I know!" Kinana suddenly perked up, cutting off my thoughts. "You can name her Amari! I heard it means unfading flower and strength!" _Unfading flower... Strength... Yeah, that's perfect just like my love, Mir- I mean what?! I don't have a lover... but that name sure matches..._

"Alright, guess you're with me, Amari." I reach out my hand and Amari jumped out of Kinana's arms and onto mine, she slowly walked up my arm and licked my cheek. _What is she doing? I mean I guess that's just what kittens do... right? Maybe she wants milk! Yeah that's it... milk!_

I put her back down on the counter table but instead of calling her over I decided to grab the milk myself since it's MY cat.

I got out of my seat after Kinana left to serve some other guild members their drinks, I went behind the counter and into the kitchen where I saw Mira's apron, something I knew she wore when in the kitchen but not when serving. It was pink, _of course,_ standard apron, and it had her name sewn in white on the front. I unconsciously walked to it and smelled it, it smelled like roses and honey, a smell I would never forget.

I noticed that I was standing in the kitchen and was smelling an apron, I quickly moved away, sad that the smell had left my nose, and went to the refrigerator to get some milk. I poured some in a random bowl I found and went back to see Amari patiently sitting on the counter with her tail perfectly whipped around her, she sat in perfect posture just watching the guild and the chaos that rang through it. _She seems so peaceful._

I went behind her and put the bowl of milk in front of her when I smelled it, that same smell that I had smelled but it was different. It was the same roses and honey but it was covered by something, as if the smell was covered by a blanket, it was strange but I quickly blew the thought away... but it still bothered me.

[Mira POV]

After a day of milk and some fish,and almost everyone had left, Laxus brought me up to the second floor of the guild to a room for when people stay over.

It had a plain white bed for one person, a lamp on a bedside table, and a small window. The window brought small bits of moonlight inside, it kept the room in a low glow.

"Amari, come here!" _What a weird name, but Kinana had said that it meant something... What was it?_ "You coming?" I looked up to see Laxus already in bed, _WITHOUT A SHIRT! How the hell am I supposed to sleep when he is sleeping next to me shirtless! *sigh* calm down Mira, you have to act like his cat, Amari._

"Yes! I'm coming!" I called back, although I knew that he didn't under stand my words. I ran to the bed and jumped for it but I couldn't get up, "Almost... there... super... close!" _I hope he doesn't pick me up when he notices I can't get up alone... or else I will... AAAH!_

"There ya go! You just needed a little help." He picked me up with both hands. _He picked me up! And that cute face I just want to... I mean.._ I started to blush from the thought. Then he did the worst of the worst, he hugged me.

"Wha-"

"It's alright, I will help you whenever you need help, even if I have to put my life on the line. I will always protect you..." He put his forehead on mine, "my love..." He kissed my nose, "Mirajane Strauss"

*POOF*

"What?!" I was in my normal pink dress and heels, in his arms, in human form... on a bed. My face immediately turned tomato red. "How did you know it was- But how did I retur-" I was completely freaking out, had too many questions and was extremely embarrassed. But then he put his right arm around my neck and pecked me on the lips.

He rested his forehead on mine, his eyes closed while mine remained widened from the surprise kiss, "I love you too, my unfading flower" _What? He feels the same way for me? But... I don't- Oh screw it!_

I didn't know I was crying till he wiped a tear off my face with his thumb. He glanced down at me with a concerned expression.

I moved both my arms and put it around his neck, I kissed him. Not like his small peck but one filled with passion and love. _Who would have I thought I would fall in love with this crazy lightning bolt?_ "I love you..."

"I know"

* * *

 **And that is all! This one was the first of the six couples, it was a little hard to write but I think I got it down! I hoped you liked it! Thanks for reading, peace!**

 **-AppleTehSweetPie**

 **Also what did you think of the name I gave Mira as a cat? Pretty awesome? Leave a review or PM me (don't know why but review isn't working properly so PM me if really needed)**


	5. That Glint

**Authors Note: Wrote this right after Chapter 4 so I haven't seen any extra reviews yet so... ON WITH THE STORY!**

 **BTW I changed Wendy from having white bits on her ears and paws to pink because I think that makes more sense (her dragonforce)**

 **Thoughts of the POV characters are gonna be in** _Italics_ **.**

 **[I don't own anything but the story idea]**

* * *

[Romeo POV]

I left the guild with my new pet or more like family member in my hand. She was beautiful, she looked at me with brown childish like eyes, she had dark blue fur but with light pink fur on the tips of her ears and on her paws. What made her look extra cute was that she was much smaller than the rest. _She kind of reminds me of Wendy... wonder where she's at... I should probably first take care of.. of..._

"What should I call you huh?" I pet her head making her eyes widen. _Well she is small and cute, and looks especially like Wendy... heavenly!_ _*gasp*_ "I got it! I will name you Ten! I read in a book once that Ten means sky and heaven."

I paused for a moment.

"You know? You kind of remind me of this girl I know..." I looked down at her and saw her head tilted to the side, "She is nice, sweet, gentle, and well cute. I like her but I don't know if she feels the same..." *sigh* "She probably has no interest in me..."

Then Ten moved up my arm and locked eyes with me. I saw a glint of something in her eyes... something that I have seen before... something that was precious to me... _Where have I seen that?_

[Wendy POV]

We sat down on a bench at the town park.

"What's her name?" I asked, I knew he wouldn't understand me but I asked anyways.

I was kind of jealous of this girl he was talking about, I have had a slight crush on him since I had come back from Tenrou. _I guess if he's happy that's fine but... UGH! That's not fair! I want to be that girl! I mean- that is JUST FINE!_

"You know..." He put me down on his lap and put his hands behind his head, and laid back on the bench and closed his eyes. I did almost the same, I turned around to face the park, I put my tail around me and sat down but I laid my back on his stomach or more like abs.

"I think I should confess to her but..." He seemed to be struggling with his words, then he just sighed. We sat there for what felt like an eternity.

I opened my eyes when I felt he had moved me to his shoulder, _Man! Why is he so cute? And why does he like someone else... so unfai- I mean.. I DON"T CARE!_

He lifted me up from his shoulder and put me in his palm and he jumped up from the bench and started walking the opposite direction of his home.

"Wha-? Where are we going?" all he could probably hear were meows but somehow he knew.

"Well, we are going to the beach cause I know you love the beach, right Ten?" _What?! How does he know I love the beach, I'm his new cat and there is no way he could of figured that out in less than a day..._

At this point we were already down at the beach front, and it was sunset. Beautiful pink and orange filled sky, the wind was blowing on us softly, you could hear the water coming up to the shore and then flowing back down, you could smell the food coming from the town, and you could even taste a small bit of salt in the air from the ocean in front of us.

"Pretty awesome, right Wendy?" _*gasp* But why does he-_

 _*_ POOF*

"AAH!" I was in the most awkward position. The sun had already gone down and I was in his arms on the beach front, in my pajamas, in human form! "Uh- uh.. um.. I didn-.. mean to- um.. sorry" I couldn't get my words out properly.

He just smiled, it was almost a smirk. But not an evil smirk but a happy smirk, like he had known that I was the cat since he first saw me.

He put me back down, I felt the sand on my toes since I didn't have my shoes on. I looked down and fiddled with my fingers, not quite sure what to say.

"You know..." I looked up at him and he was also looking down with a slight blush on his cheeks, "that girl that I was talking about earlier..." he reminded me of how jealous I was when he first told me about this girl. _He said she was nice, sweet, and gentle, what a lucky girl she is..._

"Yeah..." I mumbled.

"Her name is Wendy Marvell"

[Romeo POV]

I looked from the ground to see her reaction, she flinched and looked up to see me.

Then she did the worst thing of all, she started tearing up! _What did I do?! Does she hate me that much?_

"Whats wrong? Did I do something bad? I'm sor-" I went up to her and was brushing her tears off her face with some cloth I had in my pockets when she pushed my hand away.

"No, I am not interested in you"

My heart sank, it hit the bottom and cracked. It was the worst feeling I have every felt, I thought I was going to cry but then she hugged me and buried her face in my chest.

After what felt like an hour of her in my chest and me dying from what she had said, she moved her head to look up at me, then I saw it, that glint I had seen earlier.

"I love you" She said it with such purity. It took me a second for that to register in my mind and heart. My heart rose back up from the pits of darkness and recovered from the crack. She then rose up and pecked me on the lips.

"I love you too"

I saw it again, that glint, it was the glint of Wendy, her heart.

"You have the most beautiful eyes, you know that?"

* * *

 **And that is all for Romeo and Juli- Oh no.. I meant Wendy (sorry Juliet) I hope that was good enough. It was hard because I didn't know how to get Romeo to realize that Ten was Wendy but I think that "the glint" was good enough. Hope you guys liked it! Might do another one today, idk, lets see! Peace!**

 **-AppleTehSweetPie**


	6. My One and Only Blossom

**Authors Note: Well, this has been AMAZING! There are 25 reviews and 55 followers! I am extremely grateful for all the people who have read my weird fanfic and for being super nice about it (even though its my first fanfic) So I just wanted to thank those for your support! Now here goes!**

 **[I don't own anything but the story idea]**

* * *

At an inn in Magnolia, at midnight, after coming back from the chaos of Fairy Tail...

[Jellal POV]

I walked into my room in the inn I had payed to live in for a couple of days. I put my jacket (or more like cloak) off and set it on a chair in the corner of the room. I put my new kitten down on the mattress and went into the bathroom.

 _Why does that cat remind me of Erza? That reminds me, I came to tell her something important and she wasn't here... *sigh* hopefully she will tomorrow._

I took my shirt off, leaving me shirtless. I went out of the bathroom with just some shorts. But when I came the room I saw the most delicate image.

I saw the window slightly open, the curtains blowing inside because of the night breeze, and the midnight moon's light seeping through it. When I followed the light to the bed I saw my kitten. Her burning red fur was gently blowing, and she was peacefully looking out at the moon and the buildings under it. She turned her head when she heard me move toward her. You could clearly see her bronze eyes through the darkness look into mine. _She is so pretty._

[Erza POV]

I was looking at the moon when I heard the creak of the wood and turned my head to see Jellal without a top. _Wha-? Why? But- That's not appropriate... I mean its not like I couldn't get used to it..._

He came over and sat on the bed, I felt my cheeks start to burn up.

"I think I am going to call you Blossom." He suddenly spoke up after a minute or two of silence, "It makes sense, your beautiful scarlet fur. It matches you perfectly."

"What a nice name!" Although I was a cat I responded with as much joy as I would have had if I was in human form.

In that moment I really noticed how cool Jellal looked. He had that beautiful blue hair that was slightly ruffled from all of the chaos he had gone through earlier in the day, his skin a bit tan with that red mark over his right eye, and he had those brown eyes. _So mesmerizing... NO! Snap out of it Erza, I have to stick to the plan that all the girls came up with! We are going to find a cure and change back to our normal form!_

He then picked me up and laid down on the bed, putting me right up against his chest. I could hear his heartbeat and could feel his chest moving up and down in a nice slow pace.

"Why can you not tell? I obviously have feelings for you... NO! I MUST stay on task!" I was trying to tell him, knowing that he wouldn't understand but I really wish he did, quickly reminding myself of the task at hand.

A couple minutes later, I felt his breathing had gotten slower and that his heart had also slowed down to a more relaxed pace. I got up to search his room, he shifted a bit but I was able to get by.

I walked to his bedside table where I saw his phone, I pressed the button to turn it on. The lock screen made my heartbeat fast and my face heat up. It was a picture of when we had gone to a new years festival. I was in a pink yukata with fireworks of different colors scattered on it, Jellal was behind me with a blue yukata with the same design. He had taken his mask off for a second to get the picture taken, his face was blushed and had a small smile on his face while looking at me. While I stood next to him holding up a piece sign with one hand and had my other arm slung around his shoulder. I was smiling the brightest smile, a smile HE could only get me to smile. It was a memory I could never forget. Then I saw that flower in my hair, it was a beautiful ruby flower that I had said was my favorite flower. I remembered that he had picked it off of a random bush and put it in my hair once the bell rang midnight and the fireworks went up, it was a moment I will and have forever cherished.

I then jumped off the table and ran, careful to not make a sound, and went to his small old trunk. Inside sat a few things, some lacrimas that I didn't bother to look at, a couple papers that I had no interest in, a couple clothes that looked okay, and then I saw the final item that really caught my eye, it was a small navy box.

I curiously jumped for it when I felt an arm rap around my chest while I was still midair, it stopped me from getting to the box. I was slightly disappointed when he took the box for me, turned me around and brought me to a small chair in the corner of the room.

I sat there, extremely curious to how he noticed me, what he was going to do, and most importantly, what was in that mysterious box? _Is it some poison? Maybe a bomb? No, Jellal wouldn't go back to the dark side... or would he?_

He then kneeled with one foot in front of him, he had a mild blush on his face and wasn't looking at me properly. _OK, now what is he planning... Should I run away? Call for help?_

He took my hand... er paw and said with a soft, gentle voice, "Will you be my girl friend.." He looked away from the box he had been intently staring at in his palm and looked at me with those spruce colored eyes, "Erza Scarlet?"

*POOF*

I was back in my normal form, in my pajamas that I had been wearing when at Lucy's but that didn't matter, the room was quiet while I was trying to register what had happened in the last minute.

My brain registered that he was kneeling in front of me with the case opened now, it had that same flower, that same ruby flower, my favorite flower. He took the flower out, stood up and went up to me. He gently moved my hair that was covering my right eye around my ear and put the flower on, I opened my mouth to say something but no words would come out.

He took that slight moment and kissed me, I hesitated but less than a second later I melted into it. Although it was only a five second kiss it felt like five minutes. He held my shoulders with his hands and looked straight into my eyes and right into my soul.

[Jellal POV]

"You are my flower, my blossom, my ruby blossom, a blossom that I want to see everyday blooming, a blossom that I miss when I'm away, a blossom that I love with all my heart, Erza Scarlet will you be my girlfr-?!" I was stopped by Erza's lips, my eyes widened when seeing her kissing me with as much passion as when I had kissed her only a couple seconds before.

She quickly retreated to look at me.

When I heard the words I have wanted to hear since I met her at the Tower of Heaven.

"I would love to, Jellal Fernandes, I will be your blooming ruby blossom,"

I took in her words, letting out a breath I didn't know I had been holding. But she wasn't done.

"as long as you're the water and sun that keeps me blooming." She looked into me with the most gentle smile on her face. I didn't hesitate to answer,

"I will be your water and sun, and make you bloom your brightest everyday."

She then put on a beaming smile that I rarely got to see, with small bit of tears on the corners of her eyes.

I hugged her, silence rang through the room for a couple of moments,

"You are my one and only blossom"

* * *

 **And that is all! I made up for that one day I had a short chapter by posting two chapters today! Wendy x Romeo and Erza x Jellal! KYAAA! I wish this would actually happen... ANYWAYS! Thanks so much for reading! Hope you liked it and please leave a review or PM if you have any comments or ideas for what I should do with this fanfic or what I could do as a different fanfic! That would be awesome! So, thanks again. Peace!**

 **-AppleTehSweetPie**

 **JUST WONDERING:** **_If you guys think I should make a couple one-shots for some of these pairs then please tell me and give me ideas if you could! That would set me up for when I am done with this!_**


	7. My Misfortune, His Candy?

**Authors Note: I am super happy with how this fanfic has turned out! Especially because this is my first fanfic! But thanks everyone who has read it, reviewed it, followed it, or favorite it! Its wonderful! Now let me shut up and get on with the next pairing!**

 **[I don't own anything but the story idea]**

* * *

[Gray POV]

Once that weird cat saw me it immediately clung on to me right foot. _Ugh! Why do I have to take care of this cat..._

I looked down and I saw it looking straight at me with the biggest navy blue eyes, then I noticed her gorgeous blue or almost purple like hair, and not to mention her cute little whiskers.

I picked her up from clawing on my shoe and put her in front of my face. _Did she just blush?_ Then she meowed the cutest meow I have ever heard. _What should I name her? She's blue, my favorite color, Shore? Water? ... I got it! Need to thank Juvia for it though... Where is she anyways, she's usually clinging on to me by now... or more like stalking me._

"I'll name you Ame, it means rain, now lets go home before the weather gets worse." I saw her eyes light up.

I put her in my coat (that I found on the floor under a random table) where she could stay away from the cold breeze that was going through Magnolia. I felt her wanting to come out though, I picked her out after walking a block or two away from the guild and set her down in front of me, she started walking to the direction of my home. Looking back to see if I was there every few moments. _As if I would leave her..._

She didn't walk in a sassy or moody way, she walked gently as if she was walking on glass, and it looked even more mesmerizing when it started to drizzle, making her fur sparkle. She turned to look at me again but this time it looked a bit more sad, she quickly turned away from my gaze.

[Juvia POV]

Eventually Gray-sama and I got to his house. It was 20x bigger than the last time I had seen it. The house was a moderate size for one person, we went in and there was a nice living room and a kitchen connected to it, and down the hallway were two more rooms.

I loved the smell of his home, because it was the best smell, GRAY-SAMA!

The walls were blue and his counters and sofa were navy. It was quite a cozy home.

I jumped up to one of Gray-sama's drawers while he had gone to get something to drink in the kitchen.

I saw may pictures, a picture of the Fairy Tail family when he was a child, when he came back from his first mission, and many more interesting ones, when I walked over a little further on the counter I saw a picture of him and me?!

We were at the doorway of the guild, coming back from the first mission we had done together, I was smiling brightly while holding his hand so his arm would be slung over my shoulders. He was looking slightly away from me with a small cute pout on his face and... a blush? You could see all the other guild members around us laughing or taking pictures of us. _I didn't know Gray-sama kept this photo._

I kept moving to the edge of the drawer where I found a couple more photos. I jumped off and got onto a small side table next to the couch, it had a white lamp and another picture.

It was of me and only me. _What?_ I looked at it for a couple more seconds when I remembered when he had taken that photo, it was when we were at our first mission, I was in my normal attire sitting on a red train seat. My head was sitting on the back of my hand as my elbow rested on the armrest of the seat. The sun that was setting outside the window making my face covered by an orange light. I was looking at his direction with a surprised expression and a small blush, my other hand was near his camera about to cover the lens. I then remembered him smirking after taking the picture and saying he would delete it. _I thought he deleted that.. and I thought Gray-sama didn't care for Juvia..._

I then felt two cold but warm hands lift me up, I was then laid onto their leg, I turned my head to see Gray-sama laying on the back of his couch while watching his TV that I didn't notice he had turned on.

A couple moments of staring at him later, I noticed that he didn't have his shirt or his pants on and was just in his undergarments. I blushed after realizing but then settled down when I noticed a big bandage like cloth and how it wasn't on the wound properly.

I started to worry because I had not known of such wound, although I did realize he had some distress, I tried to move when I noticed another thing, he was stroking my back with one of his hands. _Why hadn't Juvia noticed such thing? Why is he doing this? Oh, right... because I'm Ame... I wonder if he would do this if he knew Ame was Juvia..._

I struggled but got out of his grasp and I moved myself to the wound on his left side, causing him to shift.

[Gray POV]

When I looked down to see Ame had left my grasp I saw her going towards the wound that I had gotten on my last mission, the wound was bothering me but I didn't make any comments or expressions on it because I didn't want to worry anyone but I guess Ame caught on. _J_ _ust like Juvia does._ Juvia was the only person in the guild who would notice his distress, even if it was the smallest bit.

She got to it and brushed her whiskers on it making me hold in a small laugh because of how ticklish it was, then she put her paw on it and pushed the bandage up so it would cover the entire scrape. But that wasn't it, she then did something that I knew only one person did for only one person, she used her paw to circle around the whole wound then lightly tapped the middle of the bandage, she did the motion very quickly.

It was something that she did every time very quickly, something she probably thought I haven't noticed but I noticed it every time since the first time... _Juvia._

I blushed after thinking about that and apparently Ame noticed because she put her paws on my hip and pushed on it, making her grow a bit in height to see me closer. She looked at me with sad, confused, curious eyes.

But that's when I noticed something... Her paws were as light as feathers and that she felt like.. _her_

[Juvia POV]

Gray-sama had picked me up and was looking at me with a very strange face, it looked like he was examining me...

But then he did the most unexpected thing, he kissed me, right. on. the. lips.

I was so surprised I couldn't move or react and I immediately started to fell lightheaded till... *POOF*

I was sitting next to him on the couch in my short purple nightgown. I was a centimeter or two in front of his face, looking up at him, while he was looking down at me. We were silent till I fully recognized the position I was in.

"Juvia is sorry, she did not mean to be a nuisance..." I mumbled while I jumped back to the other side of the couch, I was looking away from him with a blush that could rival Erza's hair. I started mumbling when he put a hand on my shoulder.

"When did I say you were a nuisance?" My eyes widened as I heard his words, I started to lightly cry. He must have noticed because he moved me to look his way, I was looking down but I could feel how worried he was from just being there.

"I'm glad that you were okay, I thought you went off somewhere when I didn't see you or any of the other girls today..." My light crying got a bit heavier when I heard he was worried about me. _Juvia_ _thought she just brought Gray-sama misfortune... why does he care about me?_

He brought me into a light hug. I put my head in the crook of his neck and started to bawl, finally letting out all the packed up feelings I had about my misfortune. I made my hands into light fists and put them on his chest. He seemed a bit shifty, I knew he didn't really know what to do with girls but he started to lightly brush my hair, rubbing my back while doing so.

After a few moments when my crying got a little lighter, I pushed him back slightly and looked up to see a gentle smile on his face. He then moved his hands and cupped my face and kissed me again, my eyes widen again.

Then he pushed back, "Why are you sorry?"

"Uh- well, Juvia thought that she has always bothered you and that she was all full of misfortune and that nobody could ever lov-" He kissed me on the nose.

"Your Gray-sama loves you, and Gray-sama never thought of you as misfortune." He put his forehead on mine. "Gray-sama told you," He took a deep breath "You are his Ame. His sweet piece of candy."

I smiled softly, and he smiled a gentle smile back.

"Gray-sama loves you" I giggled from his way of speech.

"I love you too" He widened his eyes from my way of speech, then kissed me on the lips with more passion.

 _I guess I'm not all misfortune..._

* * *

 **AND that is all! This one was WAY longer than I wanted it to be but I guess it turned out okay... I hope you guys like it! Please leave a review on how you felt about it! Next is our favorite two guy dragon slayers! YAY! wait... I have to go type that! BAI! Thanks for reading! Peace! (Did everyone figure out Ame means rain and candy in Japanese?)**

 **-AppleTehSweetPie**

 **BTW- Sorry for the OOC-ness of Juvia, but whateve's! (Such a rebel, am I right?)**

 **P.S.: _If anyone wants to make any of the cute moments or drawings or something I might change the cover page to my favorite_**


	8. I Forgive You

**Authors Note: I am super sorry for not posting yesterday! I felt terrible for not doing that! It was mainly because I was lazy. But for that I made this a bit longer, with a bit more LOVE! (Ok not like the *wink wink nudge nudge* kind but you get what I mean) I hope this makes you cry! Oh wait... I meant I hope you enjoy it!**

 **Karina NaLu- Yes you will in a later chapter! But I think you could guess...**

 **poogahm- I am just a curious cat but then who do you think is the right guy for Mira? I feel like Laxus is the best one for her personally!**

 **NOW! Onto the frikin' story!**

 **[I don't own anything but the story idea]**

* * *

[Gajeel POV]

"Pfft, why do I have to take care of a random cat?" I mumbled to myself as I crunched on some random pieces of iron that Kinana had given me while I watched my new cat sipping some milk from a small cat bowl.

Personally she was the prettiest one out of the six that came out of that box this morning. She was a bit smaller than the rest (a bit bigger than one of them though [*cough* Wendy *cough*]) Her fur was a dark sky blue and when I picked her up I could feel how soft it was, I don't understand how someone could abandon her.

I came back from my thoughts when I felt her fur brushing against my hand. I looked down to see her holding a piece of iron in her mouth, _that must taste horrible! What the hell does she think she's doing?! UGH! So annoying..._

"Put it here" I held out my hand as I told her in a volume that only she can hear, noticing that I am talking to a... cat.

She turned around and slid the heavy piece of metal on the counter top backwards. She walked off the counter and onto my hand, once she was on my forearm. She placed the iron on my hand and quickly jumped up to my shoulder. _Guess that was her motive, huh? Sneaky little bastard..._

I ruffled its head, making her scowl. That's when Lily flew by and landed in front of me.

"Hello, Gajeel. Hello... uhh.. cat." He looked from me to her, "What are you going to name this new cat that you have picked up?" He obviously didn't know how I got her.

"I don't know. Maybe uhh... kitty?" I shrugged. I never was really good with names.

"You are going to be naming this kitten... kitty...?" I just shrugged at him again while hearing the cat meow in an annoyed tone at my lack of creativity towards picking names.

"I read in a book..." the cat seemed to perk up at the Exceeds words.

[Levy POV]

I heard the word 'book' and all my focus went to listen to Lily.

"that there is these gods and-"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah! Get on with it! What are you trying to tell me?!" I was a bit annoyed at how Gajeel wanted to skip over the informational part, which was my favorite, but I also was extremely curious to what Lily was trying to point out by telling us, or more like Gajeel with stuff that had to do with gods. _Like he would ever pay attention to any of that stuff..._

"Well, there is this one goddess named Eos which means dawn and I think it also said how this goddess was a very sunny natured one." He was scratching his chin while trying to remember exactly what it said.

"And why the hell are yo-"

"OH! Eos also brought forth the hope of a new day... I think it said..." Lily cut off Gajeel without noticing and immediately answered what he asked a minute ago, "And uh- I was going to suggest that we name your kitten Eos"

Gajeel seemed to wander off in thought after Lily suggested the name, I thought it was pretty and I have definitely heard of the goddess before.

"Alright! Now you're with us Eos!" He roughly grabbed me with his large hand and almost crushed me with his hug, I could pretty much feel him smirking. I squirmed and escaped because of my small size.

I quickly jumped out of his lap, although it was comfortable there, and headed for the guild doors so I could get Gajeel outside. I knew that Gajeel never really bothered to get a house, he just slept wherever he could and found iron in some random shop or alley, so I just wandered outside.

He caught up to me. I thought he would stay at the guild because he looked like he didn't have a care in the world for me, but he quickly ran for me leaving Lily behind with the kiwi's Kinana had given him.

"Eos, wait a sec!" he sounded as if he couldn't catch up to me, I looked back and couldn't see him, I got a little worried. But when I turned back he was right in front of me... smirking.

"That's not cool Gajeel" I pouted without realizing, he picked me up.

"Oh so I guess you don't like it when I scare you like that huh?" He was smirking even more than before, I just let him carry me under his arm.

He smelled like iron, as expected, but I didn't hate it. It actually smelled good. He made me feel protected, as if a dragon was watching over me, and only me.

A little later it started to rain, and we had gone out of Magnolia and into a near forest. He found a place for us to sit and rest.

Our cover was a huge oak tree, a tree that looked as if it had been growing there for centuries, he set me down on the green grass letting me walk around the tree whilst looking up at the sky and its leaves. It was beautiful, the dark green of the leaves matched the light green of the grass, the sound of the water trickling down and landing on the leaves or falling through and splashing on the grass. Then there was Gajeel, who just sat underneath the tree, his piercing red eyes were looking at me as if I were an unknown creature, and I was staring back at him, our stares continued on for five more seconds till I looked away and at the waterfall that was behind me. I could see the rainbows that flickered on the water as the water continuously splashed into the small pond below it, and I could feel the heat from the sun leave as it went down and below a mountain.

As the night grew darker I felt myself feel a bit cold, or more like very cold. I was on a rock near the soothing waterfall trying to fall asleep but the coldness never left me, leaving me conscious.

I opened one eye to the big oak where Gajeel sat minutes before, but he wasn't there. I started panicking. I pounced over to where he sat and wandered around the tree helplessly, "Gajeel! Here are you?! Gajeel?" I asked for him, unconsciously wanting him near by to protect me from the dangers of other creatures, mages, or humans.

I wandered off a little farther when I heard something the sound of a... pencil scribbling on a notebook?

I followed the noise to a small but cozy looking cave. I sneaked in, where I found Gajeel on an old looking wooden bed, on his right was a small, broken, but still usable bookshelf that laid on the a wall of the cave, on the other side was a small light in the wall with an old desk underneath it. It looked very cozy and welcoming but still matched him and his personality, strong, vicious, and uncaring. The house and him were opposites but it made sense.

I slowly crept pass the bookshelf, noticing that all those books were mine. _When did he get those? Oh! I was looking for that... ugh, why does Gajeel just take my stuff and how? So annoying..._

I was on the other side of the bed when I heard him grunt and throw a piece of paper towards where I was, I went over to it and quietly opened up the piece of yellow paper.

In strange but readable handwriting it said:

 ** _Dear Shrimp,_**

 ** _I'm just writing to myself.. this is dumb why do I do this anyways? Oh right! So I can show you these when I forgive myself from what I have done to you_**

 _What is he talking about? Forgiving himself? For ME?_

 ** _I wish I could just be strong enough to tell you what you really mean to me, god dammit! Why'd you gotta be so frikin' cute all the time! You're making it hard for me_**

I blushed from his writing, _I didn't know he thought that! WAIT! Does he- he-..._

 ** _I need to forgive myself for..._**

This random letter, that was written in terrible handwriting was the sweetest thing I have ever read. I _didn't know he still felt that.. I already told him... I need to tell him!_

I felt a tear coming down my face.

*POOF*

[Gajeel POV]

"Wha-? EH?" I looked over my shoulder from the writing that I was told to do by Lily and saw a girl in her pj's sitting in MY cave?!

I saw her, she had blue hair and a band on her head, with orange shorts and a huge white t-shirt. I noticed the white t-shirt to be the one that Shrimp stole from me. _She wears that eh? But WHAT THE HELL IS SHE DOING IN MY CAVE AND HOW THE HELL DID SHE GET IN?!_

Then I realized what was in her hand, a small piece of yellow paper that I had written and rejected only minutes ago. I was freaking out but kept still and quiet till I saw her shoulders shaking, and heard sniffles come out of her.

She was crying. _Why is she crying? What the heck do I do?! Uhh..._

I was kicked out of my extreme panic when I felt her hugging me tight, I didn't even notice she had came to me. I didn't move a muscle.

She was sobbing in my shirt and gripping on it for reasons I didn't know.

We sat there together for a while, I just sat there whilst she cried like the rain.

She mumbled something... she mumbled it ever so quietly, even with my enhanced dragonslayer hearing I could barely hear her, but I still was able to hear every word.

"I forgive you"

I froze, I looked at the cave wall, too scared to do anything, _should I say what I wanted to tell her? Should I say sorry? Hug her back?_ I was freaking out in my mind. But she made all the decisions for me.

She moved my head so I would be facing her, she had stopped crying, you could see the tear stains on her face from all the crying. She looked at me with her beautiful chestnut eyes and she cupped my face and kissed me with her plump lips, my eyes were wide and hers were closed as she pecked my lips with hers.

She moved away quickly, realizing what she had done I saw her face heat up of embarrassment. _Why did she do that? Why was she crying? What didn't I protect her from?_

[Levy POV]

I was hiding from Gajeel as I realized what I did. _WHY DID I DO THAT?! OH MY GOSH!_

"Shrimp," I hated that nickname but loved it at the same time, "Do you know what you are to me?" I stare up at him, my emotions not faltering.

We stared at each other for what felt like eternity till he put his hands on my shoulders.

"You are Eos, I was listening to Lily, he said that it meant.. uhh.." He looked up for a moment to remember, "Eos brings forth the hope of a new day, and you do that for me everyday..." he paused, my tears pushing to fall out but I won't let them as he bent down to put his forehead on mine, "just by being here, alive and happy." I couldn't hold my tears in and I let them fall down my face but they weren't sad tears like the last, they were joyful tears, happy tears.

I hugged him, and this time, he hugged back.

"I will never forget that day we met Gajeel" I said while still hugging him tightly, he got tense and let go a bit to look at my face, he had sadness within his eyes. But I didn't regret what I had said.

"I'm sorr-"

"It was the best day of my life..." I stopped my tears, and I looked up at him with the biggest smile I could muster, "I love you Gajeel"

He kissed me back gently, neither of us embarrassed like we last were, he let go and we looked into each other, our foreheads still where they were, his voice was gentle.

"I love you too, Levy"

* * *

 **And that is all for Gajevy! That also went way longer than it should have but who cares! I hope you guys liked it! Sorry for not posting yesterday! Please review on what you think and etc. Peace!**

 **-AppleTehSweetPie**

 _ **I will try to post this week but because spring break is over (UGH) and school is taking over my life again, I will do my best to do finish NaLu and make it awesome! But please be patient! Thnx!**_


	9. I'm your Little Star

**Author's Note: OH MY GOSH! I AM SO SORRY! I started this story during spring break and once I got back to school I was literally bombarded with homework (and I got a little lazy) I also wanted to think of a way to make this NaLu one perfect! Cause it's NaLu! But this isn't important, just read the story already!**

 **[I don't own anything but the story idea]**

* * *

[Lucy POV]

 _Jeez, why do I have to go with Natsu out of all people?! Can he even take care of a kitten? I mean... he took care of Happy but he can fly and get fish by himself... I can't do that! *sigh* and why am I sitting here of all places?_ I was sitting in a soft pink fluff. Guess where? Yep! Natsu's head! I was sitting on Natsu's head cause he said that it would be like a pillow and I can sleep there, which was quite nice of him but I wasn't tired after that long nap I took in that box, so I just sat there atop his head like a weirdo.

I looked down to see my so called owner looking very serious, like looked like he was thinking about something! _Well, that's a first..._

"What are you thinking about?" I was bored so I decided to call out.

"Hm?" he perked up from his thoughts and seemed to notice I was talking or more like meowing at him. "Well, I have this friend, her name is Lucy and I haven't seen her since yesterday.." he scratched the back of his head and had a light blush on his face, _WHAT THE HELL?! IS NATSU BLUSHING?!_ "I'm kind of worried, maybe I should go to her house... but she might get mad a me... hmm..."

"Do you not trust her?! I bet I- no, SHE will be fine! She's strong right?" I just answered like I normally would, completing forgetting that he wouldn't understand and could only guess.

"Y'know, I'll believe in her! She's my friend, she doesn't need me to always be there..." Then he mumbled something that I couldn't really understand and he quickly spun around and started walking towards his home.

[At his home, Still Lucy POV]

His house was as messy as always, the bookshelf was knocked over onto the couch which had a bunch of random stuff lying on it, the floor had weights, clothes, and pillows everywhere. I jumped off his head and immediately started to clean up this disgusting mess he called a home.

 _How can he even live in this filth?! I guess this explains why he comes to my house all the time..._

I cleaned his house while he went into another room. I finished cleaning what I could as a kitten and felt extremely dirty and wanted to take a bath. He seemed to notice cause he grabbed me around the waist with both of his hands and dropped me in the bathroom, when I turned to look at him I saw him in ONLY A TOWEL! _Wait! Does he expect me to... to..._ I was too surprised to even think or notice he picked me up.

He brought me to the bath and dropped me, I was woken up out of my shock when I felt the water on my fur. _No no no no no no and NO! He plopped me in and now he's gonna get in! What do I do! I have to esca-_ Before I was able to run I was pulled into his arms.

In absolutely no time he was in the bath and I was being hugged onto his chest.

 _WHAT DO I DO?! Well... I mean its not that bad, he is prett- WHAT AM I THINKING?! This is horrible!_ I had a surprisingly hard time to choose if this was a nightmare or a dream, which was very frustrating.

He cleaned me with his hands in my fur which was very gentlem- Oh! Wait... then he started cleaning himself, I screamed and just ran out of the room before he could get me. I was soaking and now cold, I went over to the now clean couch and pulled a random piece of cloth and wrapped myself inside and I unconsciously fell asleep.

[Natsu POV]

I got out of my bath with my golden cat that I have yet to properly named yet.

I put on some random clothes and opened the door so hard the door almost fell off, I didn't mind.

I went to my golden kitten who was so peacefully sleeping in my white tank top on the couch, she looked amazing. She slowly flipped over and sat up, I watched her every move, she looked into my eyes when I realized something... _hm, I think I got it..._

"I am gonna call you Twink! Cool?" I saw the confusion in her eyes as she slowly tilts her head but she didn't answer, "I'll take that as a yes!"

[Lucy POV]

 _WHAT KIND OF NAME IS TWINK?! AM I A TWINKIE? NO! god, Natsu just doesn't think at all does he? *sigh*_

"WHY?!" I screamed at him but he just did his usual bright smile, I lightened up a bit from seeing that until he picked me up by the tail and tossed me into the air, _WHAT IN THE WORL-?!_

I landed on the bed before completing my thought.

He continued, "You know who you remind me of Twink?" I look up, "you remind me of this wonderful girl that I..." I have never seen him blush so many times in one day, or at all till today, "I- I think I'm in love with..." he was scratching the back of his head with an even darker blush. I gasped out of sheer terror and jealousy. _Who is this girl?_ _Is it.. no way... Lisanna...?_ I look down from the sadness and jealousy wavering in me.

"Wh- why?..." I felt like I was gonna start to cry, but I couldn't, or else he would worry and come near me, making this feeling even worse... _Why am I so jealous? I should be fine... I am just a friend... nothing more... nothi- nothing less..._ I started shaking, my eyesight became a bit blurry... I was crying. I ran to the huge pillow and smashed my face in it so he couldn't see my salty tears.

 _Of course Natsu, the one and only dense fire dragon slayer, will NOT notice how much I like him! Wait... What?! LIFE IS SO WEIRD! OF COURSE HE WOULD LIKE LISANNA~! They've been together since they were little kids! *sigh* WHY DOES LIFE HAVE TO BE THIS WAY!? This love thing will probably never happe- UGH! I don't like him, what am I even thinki-_

My thoughts were cut off when I felt something warm on my back, I turned myself so I was facing upwards at the ceiling. I looked down to see that Natsu's scarf had somehow completely wrapped around me, it was soft, smooth, and it smelled like Natsu, a burning fire, or more like a nice campfire. It smelled like that nice burnt smell.

I looked up to see him laying down next to me, he had my always favorite grin on his face, and his deep onyx eyes were softly watching me.

[Natsu POV]

I saw her staring into me as she turned around to realize that I had been the one to put her into my scarf. Her amazing chocolate eyes, they were so heart-warming it made me grin.

As I see her eyes get wider from realization, I pick her up, lay down on the bed, and put her on my chest. Although she had my scarf around her, I could still feel her soft fur and warm paws on my chest, as I breath up and down.

To my surprise she started to move out of her comfortable position. She freed herself from my scarf and laid down on my right collarbone, she wasn't laying in a ball like normal cats do though, she was laid flat on her belly. She was adorable, weird but adorable. She was perfect.

She turned her head towards me and meowed, "Goodnight to you too Twink!" I gave her my signature grin and turned my self onto my side which made her fall in front of me. I circled around her tiny little body of a kitten and put her on my chest to keep her warm.

That's when something amazing hit me, her scent. It smelled like caramel and vanilla, my absolute favorite smell, it was a smell that kept me going everyday. _This smell... its so familiar... it smells like something that I follow around everyday... Oh that's right! Her... her smell, her voice, her laughter... her smile... she is just perfect... why can I not say that to her?_

As the thoughts of one of the fairy tail ladies swirled my mind, I fell sound asleep with my new companion, Twink.

[Morning, Lucy POV] (A/N: Sorry if my switching of POV's are annoying you, I'm just trying to find the best way to write this out, so sorry!)

I woke up to the sun shining in my eyes and a beat next to my ear, _oh that's right... I slept with Natsu... WAIT- I DID WHAT!?_

I turned my head to see the clock, to see that it was already 11:00 am, I turned my head back to his chest, then looked up to see him sleeping sound asleep, _he's pretty adorable like that..._

His eyes fluttered opened and he rubbed his eyes with one of his hands, _a_ _ww... uh.. I mean- WHAT AM I STILL DOING HERE?!_

"Still... sleepy..." He gently mumbled, then squeezed me into the tightest of hugs. The weird part was, it was tight but it was gentle, I could still breath but couldn't get out, he kept me on his chest and I just stayed there, having no choice in the matter, but liking it slightly.

He the moved the arm that wasn't around me from his side and started scratching the back of my ear, making me purr unconsciously. I turned bright red and was unable to stop my purring, I cursed at him for finding my weak spot, or at least when I'm a cat.

"Stop it!" I looked up to him, ready to see a giant smirk on his face but instead I just saw a sleepy grin. It almost made me smile... almost. But instead I just jumped out of his arms when he was off guard and started tickling his nose with my tail.

He made a face that I just couldn't help but laugh at, he sat up and grabbed me and put my face right in front of his, "Wh-Wha?" I was so confused at what he was suddenly doing.

The space between us made me blush, we were only a centimeter or two apart.

He then did the unexpected, he kissed me... he kissed me right on the nose! "Good morning Luce!" It took me a second to register but once it did my face became hot and when I was about to start running... *POOF*

I was now sitting in my white nightgown on his bed, one of his hands were on my waist and the other was on my cheek, he had a slight tint of pink on his cheeks while I felt mine burning. I then noticed he didn't have a shirt on and was just in his boxers, my face was burning. I was about to say an apology but he said something a bit quicker than I could, "I-I love you" he was looking down and his blush became a bit darker... so did mine.

[Natsu POV]

I stuttered without meaning to. I was nervous, what if she didn't think the same? What was I gonna do then? But I just went for it, or else nothing would happen.

She was just staring at me with her big brown eyes, I looked at her up and down, she was wearing a white nightgown that was pretty short, it even had frills at the bottom. She looked gorgeous, and those plump pink lips, _how is she so perfect_ _?_

I was waiting for her rejection when I heard her mumble, it was so quite I could barely hear it even with my better hearing, but I heard her, "I love you too"

I hugged her, I snuggled my face in her neck, _I wanted to do that such a long time ago._

I smelled her amazing scent, caramel and vanilla, _my favorite!_

She surprised me when she put one hand under my chin and the other around my neck and moved my head up to be only a few centimeters away from her face. She was blushing, _so cute,_ she closed her eyes and gently put her lips on mine, I kissed back and we had a sweet, passionate kiss.

[Lucy POV] (A/N: so sorry)

He then hugged me and pushed me onto the bed and he cuddled, I honestly didn't mind, I liked it. It was wonderful! I didn't fully understand why I was rejecting my feelings till now, he's an amazing man, and now we're together! _Yay!_

But then my curiosity got me to speak up, "I was just wondering..." He looked down at me from where he had his chin on my head, "how in the world did you come up with that name?"

He shrugged, I thought nothing of it till he gasped, "I remember!" He forgot...? "Twink is like twinkle, and twinkle is from the song twinkle twinkle little star right?" I nod my head while having no idea what he's trying to actually say, "and well, twinkle twinkle little star, you are my little star!"

I started to tear up, not completely sure of the reason myself, "Whats wrong?" He wiped a tear off with his thumb and hugged me a bit tighter, that's when I noticed...

I smiled brightly at him and point to my self with my shaky hands, "I'm your little star..."

* * *

 **FINALLY DONE WITH NALU! Everyone give me a whoop whoop! Anywho, this story is not complete yet, I think there is going to be like one chapter left and I will also probably add another chapter to just tell you what I will be doing later and what I'm doing now! SO yeah! Thanks for reading! Peace! :D**

 **-AppleTehSweetPie**


	10. Mischievous Master

**Author's Note: This is the final chapter! It is short and I do feel bad so I decided to post it on the same day I posted the last chapter! Hope you like this one!**

 **[I don't own anything but the story idea]**

* * *

[Lucy POV]

After me and Natsu's awesome cuddle morning, we had actually come out of the house at 1:00 pm. We ran to the guild, well more like Natsu dragged me there, excited to tell everyone the news!

"NATSU! Calm down!" It was about my hundredth time when he finally stopped, I was about to ask but I noticed our guild standing in front of us.

"Let's go in!" He took my hand with his and smashed the door opened with force that really wasn't needed, but we were both much too excited to bother.

But once we got in we saw the most weirdest thing, couples! Couples everywhere! And no cats!

I saw Mira doing her usual bar work but next to her was Laxus, and he wasn't just sitting doing nothing, he was cleaning some dishes with her. _Aww.. I knew they would get together at one point..._

Looking a little bit to the left of them on the other side of the bar, Wendy and Romeo were each drinking a melon soda while giggling and laughing. _Ah, young love!_

When looking to the right I saw Erza sharing cake with Jellal?! _She is sharing cake! That's crazy! She would never share her precious cake... But man! They do look good together._

But then I noticed that I didn't feel the creepy staring sensation, I looked to my direct right to see Gray was laughing with Juvia, and Juvia had completely lost her crazy stalker feel. _Finally! Took Gray long enough..._

Me and Natsu had started walking to the bar when I heard Levy behind me, "Lu-chan!"

I turned around to see that Levy and her buddy, Gajeel was sitting with her, his arm slung around her shoulder. _YES!_

We were just staring at each other, and then we both smirked, both knowing each of our crushes. We then bursted out laughing, leaving Gajeel and Natsu probably very confused.

She came over and I quickly told Natsu to run off as all the other girls did the same to their boys. We gathered at the bar.

"Well, I guess we completed our task and was able to fix our issue." Erza announced.

"YAY! My couples! And Erza, you finally got him!" Mira screamed, Erza blushed.

"Wh-Wh-What d-do y-y-you m-m-m-mean?" Erza stuttered back but Mira was too focused on her other couples.

"AND WENDY! Yay!" Mira hugged Wendy from across the counter top, Wendy just blushed back.

"And Juvia got her Gray-sama as well Mira-san" Juvia looked just as excited as Mira but not about the other couples but about being with Gray.

"YAY!" Mira and Juvia hugged, with huge smiles on their faces, but quickly broke out, "AND Levy! Lucy! You got them! Yippie!" She was basically jumping up and down at this point.

"yay...!" Levy and I weren't really surprised, but we both looked at each other, ready to tease Mira.

"So..." I started

"What's up with you and Laxus a couple of minutes ago, hm?" Levy asked in the most teasing way.

"Uh-Umm" Mira was blushing but recovered quickly, "We are a thing now!" We all knew this but it seems as though she was trying to get away from Levy's tease.

As we were all giggling from all of our new couples and our reactions to Mira's teases, Master had come to us and had sat down on the counter next to Mira, "Congratulations all of you! I am happy you all returned from your previous state..." He winked and left all of us with our jaws dropped.

"HE KNEW!?" We all shouted, leaving the rest of the guild confused

[Master's POV, The night the kittens were found]

I was still in my office, filing and doing work, mainly paying bills for the things my children have done.

*sigh* "Why are these children so destructive..." I asked myself, "And here is a- Oh what is that..." I looked over my desk to see a big book, a page was glowing.

I curiously went and picked it up, opening it to the golden glowing page, I read what it said under the spell that was specifically glowing. I translated it from the language it was in as I read, "To reverse the spell, a kiss or affection towards the one changed and its love must occur, and the changed human's love must notice the other person's presence and who they are"

I smiled, excited for the morning and the new affection that would linger around the guild.

"Go my children! Find your love!" I thanked the book and put it back in my shelf, ready for the next master's mischief.

* * *

 **And thank you all for reading this! Unfortunatley this is the end but do not worry, I am putting p one more chapter for what I wil be doing later on and the ideas I have and for why I took so frikin' long to post this and the last chapter but anyways, BAIIIIIIIII! Peace!**

 **-AppleTehSweetPie**


	11. A Great Thanks! And Ideas?

OK! I am the author (obviously) AppleTehSweetPie! And I am super happy with how my first fanfic came out! I can't thank you all enough for actually reading this and waiting for me to actually post!

That reminds me! I didn't post the last three chapters mainly because of the NaLu chapter, I wanted to get it perfect! And I finally did! I also had a bunch of homework to do! (Or more like I am just a procrastinator but whatever!)

NOW! Read the next bit!

 **On to the important stuff: I am thinking of a writing another fanfic and I got some ideas but I was wondering if any of you amazing people got any other ideas for my next one! If you do please PM me or review on this! (PM would be easier for me but whatever! I read all of these comments anyways!)**

Again, thank you so much for all the support (I sound like those people at the Oscar's lol) and thanks to my direct- Oh wait... I meant thank you to all the people who read this weird fanfic, and even more for the people who reviewed and helped me out! Thanks again!

Cannot wait to get your thoughts and ideas about this fanfic and my future fanfics!

Thanks! and Peace!

-AppleTehSweetPie

PS: The NaLu chapter was dedicated to my good friend, Sasha or in ff, Strawberrt7997! Thanks! You helped me with some of the fluff and you helped me finish! Thnxs!


	12. Lovely Bonus Chap!

**HELLO! Been a while? Well that's cause this FanFic already ended but I'm bored and wanted to make a bonus chapter of sorts... If y'all don't mind!**

 **I don't know why I wrote "y'all"**

 **Anyways! This is a chapter showing you people that I have created another ff story thingy for FairyTail couples oneshots! Ive only made one so far cause I'm lazy.. SO! I need some ideas and was hoping you people could give it to me!**

 **Here's a thing that I just made!**

 **[I don't own anything about the story idea]**

* * *

[Lucy POV]

"Let go of me..."

"No"

"Let go of me..."

"Nope"

"Let go of me..."

"Nuh uh"

This was pretty much the morning routine now, Natsu hugging my waist and not letting me go till about noon. It was getting a bit of annoying... But I still love the knucklehead!

"Its been like this since we got together after the 'Cat Incident'" I felt him nod, "Is it gonna be like this forever?"

It was silence for a moment, Natsu probably thinking.

"Nah" I was shocked, _What? Was he planning to leave me? Did I do something wrong?! Oh crap... I totally di-!_

I felt him get up from where he was laying down and I was somehow able to choke out, "W-What?"

He looked back and smiled but I was too scared and shocked to say or do anything.

He went into the bathroom and was gone for a couple minutes while I was going through all my thoughts and trying to figure out what this strange dragon slayer is going to do.

 _Is he gonna leave me? But I thought he loved me.. He wouldn't do that! Or would he? NO! It's Natsu, he wouldn't leave... Please don't.._

I was on the verge of tears, or maybe I was crying.. I was too focused on the butterflies in my stomach and the thoughts in my head.

I heard the bathroom door open up but I didn't look up, I was just sat up with my back on the wood on my bed with my head down and tears about to fall.

[Natsu POV]

I came out of the bathroom with my normal clothes on and a little something in my pocket, after talking to Happy too

 ** _"I'm nervous.. I don't know.. I think I scared her too much.. I should go apologize!" I whispered to Happy who was sitting on the bathroom counter eating some fish._**

 ** _"Natsu! You can't do that! This has to make her really happy! Mira and I came up with it so it has got to work" I was extremely nervous and excited at the same time.  
_**

 ** _"She must be crying! Oh crap!" I was looking at the mirror, fixing my hair with my hand, although my hair didn't really change but I was too nervous to think about that!_**

 ** _"Here you go Natsu" Happy took out a small box from his green bag and handed it to me, it was about the same size as his small paw._**

 ** _"Thanks"_**

 ** _"Joog ruck Ratsu (Good luck Natsu)" Happy said to me as he was munching his fish like there was no tomorrow._**

And so here I am, standing in front of the bathroom door, staring at a almost crying Lucy.

I could smell her tears, tears of utter sadness.

I slowly walked over, but before I could get to the bedside she looked up and screamed, "DON'T LEAVE ME!"

My eyes widened, she had started to cry after saying that and she was staring right into my eyes, her usual happy chocolate eyes were now full of worry and sadness.

I moved fast, hugging her, I felt her flinch.

I talked in the most calming voice I could muster in this nervous and scary time, "Don't worry.. I'd never do that Lucy" She pushed me back a bit to look me in the eyes.

[Lucy POV]

I saw his onyx eyes look into mine, they were calming but I could see nervousness in them, a feeling I never really knew Natsu to have.

Then he smiled, I was dumbfounded, _Why would he smile at a time like this?_

He then sat down on the ground next to my bed and pulled out a small pink box from his pocket and he opened it and there was a beautiful ring, my eyes widened and I felt as if everything had stopped till I felt a warm hand under my chin, making me look up.

I saw Natsu being a bit nervous, "W-Will you m-marry me, Lucy Heartfilia?" He smiled a bit but was probably much too nervous to smile anymore.

I just stared at him, until my body moved on its own. It made me hug Natsu and tackle him to the ground and say, "Of course Natsu!"

We were on the ground as he kissed me and I kissed back.

I moved back and he sat up while I was sitting on his lap, then he smiled.

A full smile.

My favorite smile.

I pecked him on the lips.

*click* I looked to the bathroom but was picked up by Natsu that I lost focus on the noise I heard.

He sat me on the bed and put the ring on my ring finger, the ring wasn't big or small, it was a decent size but it wasn't the size that made it pretty. The ring had a fire in it with some blue and star like shine on the corners. It had the stars for me and the fire of his. It was the prettiest thing.

He then said something I'll never forget, "I love you, Lucy Dragneel"

I hugged him and cried on his shoulder as he hugged me back, not tears of sadness but that of joy and the most happiest.

"I love you too Natsu!"

I felt him smile.

[At the guild, Happy POV]

"Mira~~~!" I flew into the guild and went up to Mira, she was smiling as usual.

"Yes?"

"I got the photo!" Her eyes widened and she grabbed me and got me on the stage in front of the entire guild.

"Guys!" Nobody heard Mira, "Guuuys!" Nothing, "GUYS!" Mira had an incredibly scary aura around her, grabbing the attention of every guild member.

She put her scary aura away and smiled, very brightly, "Happy has a special picture for us!"

I threw the photo lacrima in the air and it shined and put up the picture I took.

Everyone stopped and had there jaws hanging open and Mira fainted.

It was a picture of Natsu and Lucy. Lucy was sitting on Natsu's lap on the bedroom floor with her nightgown on while Natsu had on his normal outfit. Lucy had a big smile on her face, so did Natsu. There was a small box with a ring in it, in between them, in Natsu's hand. It was a truly memorable picture.

A picture that Natsu nor Lucy knows exists yet.

 _Maybe the 'Cat Incident' should be called the 'Couple Making Incident'... I should get some fish... Maybe a cat too!_

I giggled as I went to the bar to get some fish.

* * *

 **I hoped you guys liked that!**

 _ **These are the kinds of things I will be writing in my Oneshot FanFic! I'd love for you guys to go check it out or leave a review or PM me some ideas or requests! That would be amazing!**_

 **Thanks for reading! Peace!**

 **-AppleTehSweetPie**


	13. A New FanFic?

**I found this as one of my FanFic drafts and it seemed extremely interesting to keep writing, so I thought, why not just ask you guys if I should actually write this?**

 **I'll make this a new FanFic if you guys like! It will be called "A Fortune"**

 **Please tell me your thoughts!**

 **Hope you guys like! Please review your thoughts or PM me if you got questions or requests!**

 **[I own nothing but the story idea]**

* * *

[Lucy POV]

"Guys! Wait up!" I was running towards my two blue haired friends with the beach gear I got from the back of our small orange minivan.

"But we can't just wait for you! We have never been out and to the beach before!" Levy shouted back as she skipped towards the beach from the parking lot.

"Yeah! All we do is sit around our apartment reading!" Juvia was running towards the water as she shouts to me.

"Levy! Juvia!"

Okay, I should probably introduce my friends and I...

I'm Lucy Heartfilia, a geeky 17 year old, so are my best friends, Levy McGarden and Juvia Lockser. We are all seniors at the biggest high school in Fiore, Fairy Tail Academy! We are the geeks of the school! Not popular whatsoever. We are at the beach because it was the end of the school year and we decided we all needed a break from studying for our finals and go to relax at the beach!

"Hurry up slowpoke!"

"I'm here... Lev! Juv! Don't leave me behind with everything!"

"Juvia feels terrible... She and Levy will make it up to you by setting everything up..." I saw her look down and push her glasses up while Levy looked up at her like she was crazy, then crossed her arms and puffed out her cheeks.

"Fine... Oh! Lucy! Did we bring sunscreen?" _Ugh! Now I have to go back to the van to get it!_

I roll my eyes and turn around, feeling Levy smirking behind me, "Help Juvia, Levy!"

"I am!" We playfully shouted at each other, then giggled.

"I'm gonna go get it!" I run off as I hear Juvia shouting 'Don't get the coconut one! Juvia thinks its sticky and not good for swimming' I giggled as I went further away from them.

I opened up the trunk and took the mango sunscreen and was on my way back to where we were laying when I saw a sign reading, 'Want your fortune? Come to the purple tent!' _Hm.. That sounds interesting... Maybe we can go and check that out later.._

I walked back to our spot to find them both laying down, "Guys! Guess what I found?"

They both sat up and Juvia answered, "Some sunscreen that isn't the coconut kind?"

"Well yes, but I also found a sign that said something about getting our fortunes told!" They both looked at me with curious eyes.

"Where? Cause that sounds fun! I have never gotten my fortune..." Levy quickly stood up after setting the sunscreen bottle down and started running, grabbing Juvia and my hand, pulling us to where the shops and booths were.

"Wait! Levy! How about our stuff?!"

"Pff! It'll be fine!" I rolled my eyes and just let her pull me and Juvia towards all the shops.

After a bit of wandering Levy found the tent. The tent was purple and the walls were made out of cloth. "Fortune" Levy read out the golden words on the ground in front of the entrance to the tent.

"Juvia is a bit nervous..."

"I'm not! Let's go together!" Levy pulled us inside, not waiting a second for us to answer.

The inside matched the outside, it was purple and dark, except for the bright sphere in the middle of the room and some candles at the edges of the room. We also noticed the presence of a person behind the sphere. _Huh.. A normal fortune telling atmosphere I guess.._

"Excuse me? Would you.. uh.. tell us our fortune?" Levy spoke in that quiet voice that she used when talking to teachers or other students, except for Juvia and I.

Then we heard a voice, a lady's voice, "Why of course, this is a fortune telling tent is it not?" The lady took off her hood, revealing a beautiful lady who looked to be a bit older than us, she had long black hair with a white headband. She motioned for us to sit.

After we all sat in front of the table and the mysterious lady, she spoke, "Hello, my name is Ultear. Your names?" Her voice was very relaxed and calm.

"I'm Lucy and these are my friends, Levy and Juvia" I pointed to them as I spoke their names.

"Yeah, so.. Does Juvia and her friends need to pay before starting?"

"Oh no! It's fine! I work with a team called, Crime Sorciere and I do this only to improve people's lives.. But you may give a tip if you'd like.. That tip will go to a foundation to help people in need.." She looked a bit sad as she spoke but ended it with a nice smile.

"Oh! I've heard of Crime Sorciere before! That's so cool!" Ultear's eyes widened at the fact Levy had heard of them before but regained her posture in a few seconds, "I read a book about those kind of organizations and things and you guys are one of the best! You guys are made up of... Former prisoners.. To pay back for what you guys have done..?" I saw Juvia flinch a bit after hearing the word 'prisoner'

"How.. Um.. Well yes.. I assume you don't want to give a tip or get your fortune anymore?"

I decided to speak up, "What? We'd totally get a fortune and give a tip! You guys are repaying for what you have done.. Of course we will! Right guys?"

Levy nodded vigorously while Juvia just moved her head down a bit, this meant yes... Probably.

"Oh... Alright then" Ultear seemed to be in a much happier mood after what we said, _glad we got on a good place with her.. cause I am a bit curious as to what my fortune will be.._

She touched the white sphere with her hand and it glowed a bit, she then looked at Levy who was sitting in between me and Juvia and asked for her hand.

Levy stuck her right hand out and gently placed it on Ultear's hand which was already placed on the glowing ball.

Ultear took a nice calm breath and closed her eyes then started speaking, "You will soon find someone who will become extremely special and important to you.. Actually you already know this person.. They are a person that you've feared and hated since the beginning.. You might not want to talk to this person now but you'll have to work with them soon.." She reopened her eyes, "I wish you luck" She smiled.

Levy took back her hand and nodded, she was probably pondering about what Ultear had said. _someone who's extremely special and important but a person that you've feared and hated since the beginning..?_

Ultear then looked to her right, where Juvia was patiently waiting. "Your turn, Juvia"

She put her hand on Ultears as she closed her eyes, "You believe in love at first sight and that is what will occur.." I saw Juvia blush a bit, "It won't just be you but also with the person who sees you.. This person is someone you have seen before but just thought as annoying.. But on one certain occasion.. You'll see that this person is everything but what you have been thinking they were.. You'll find them at a place you love to be.." She opened her eyes and looked at Juvia, "I think you'll need as much luck as Levy on this one"

Juvia smiled with a bit of pink dusted on her face, "Thank you, Ultear-san..." _Same thing again... But Levy already knows her person.. Juvia will find the person at a place she loves..?_

"Lastly, Lucy" She was already looking at me and so were my friends to the left of me. I put my hand on hers, nervous about what she will say.

"You will find love that you won't possibly expect.. An idiot you'll think.. But this person will give you love that you never got... They will be special.. Someone who will open the doors to another way of life.. You will be amazed and will stick with them for the rest of your days.. and afterwards.." By the time she was finished, I felt my jaw shaking.. _Why do I feel like I'm gonna cry..? Love that I never got? Open doors to another way of life..? Someone special..?_

"I think you can do this without luck Lucy" She had already let go of the sphere, making the light dim. She was smiling at me. Juvia and Levy were looking at me, concern all over their faces. I shook my head a bit and thanked Ultear,,

"Thank you, this was... Nice.. We will keep our fortunes in mind.." I took out 2000 jewel and set it on the table, "Come on guys, thanks Ultear" I stood up as I was talking and motioned for Levy and Juvia to come out of the tent with me.

I was already walking out before they even stood up, I heard them thank Ultear and her thanking us back for coming and tipping.

"Lucy! Are you okay? Juvia thought you looked a bit.. sad.. after your fortune.." Juvia was walking next to me and Levy just caught up to the other side of me.

"Yeah, is everything okay?"

I let go of a breath I didn't know I was holding in, "I'm fine"

"Juvia thinks that could be fake.. It might not be real.. Right Levy?"

"Yeah! It could of been fake.. I mean fortunes don't usually actually happen"

I just nodded, "Let's just forget about that and enjoy the nice beach huh?" We had got to our place.

"Oh.. Okay then" Levy smiled at me and so did Juvia

"Sorry for worrying you guys, you guys are the best!" I hugged them and we fell onto our towel.

We laughed but what Ultear had said still lingered in the back of my mind..

 _This person will give me love.. I never got.._

* * *

 **And that is all! I hope you all liked!**

 **If you want me to make this a seperate FanFic then please review! Tell me your thoughts!**

 **Thank you for reading! Peace!**

 **-AppleTehSweetPie**


	14. SO Bonuses? Or no?

**Hello!**

 **I was curious...**

 **Should I make more bonus chapters?**

 **Like for what happens after the 'Cat Incident'**

 **Tell me your thoughts!**

 **PM or REVIEW! (Please... Plz.. So desperate... I'm dying... I hate Nali lovers... Who agrees..? xD )**

 **Please give ideas too! I'm not that creative! :)**

 **Thnx! Peace!**

 **-AppleTehSweetPie**

 **BTW I deleted my Fairy Tail Oneshot ff cause I was kinda failing so I decided to just move it over to my Wattpad account... Just letting y'know! If you want to read it.. Go ahead! Just search up my username and I'm sure you will be good to go!**


	15. Sorry! But again!

**OKAY! I feel awful for not posting anything on this site as I have been posting on Wattpad...**

 **So sorry!**

 **I was wondering if anyone wanted me to post the oneshots ive been posting on Wattpad here...**

 **What do you think?**

 **Please pm or review me your thoughts!**

 **I will try to put some time to do my other ff on this site, 'My Little Natsu' and some bonuses for this ff!**

 **Also give me your ideas for that!**

 **Thanks! :)**

 **Peace!**

 **-AppleTehSweetPie**


	16. Letting you know!

**The name of my new ff that I was asking about is called 'Fairy Tail Oneshots' so please check it out now! :)**

 **-AppleTehSweetPie**


	17. Bonus Chap 2!

**Hello! Been quite some time!**

 **I got some reviews saying that you guys wanted another bonus chapter!**

 **And it took a while but I finally got the time and stopped being lazy to make one!**

 **Here it is! Hope you like it!**

* * *

"Hello Levy"

"H-Hi Lily.. Is everything alright?"

I was washing the dishes and listening to Emma as she talked and talked about kindergarten when I had gotten a lacrima call from Pantherlily.

"Uh.. Well I'd like to say no but.."

"What happened?!"

Gajeel had left to help the magic council and their forces. He left after I gave birth to Emma, she is now 5.

"It's Gajeel."

"PANTHER WHAT HAPPENED?!"

Before Gajeel had left he promised something..

 _"Gajeel, please don't leave.."_

 _"I have to, you know that shorty!" I disregarded the nickname because of the tears that were falling._

 _He turned around and faced me as I laid in the hospital bed after a long period of labor._

 _He had all of his Magic Council gear and was ready to leave, he walked towards me and kneeled right beside me._

 _"Let me make a promise..." He wiped away the tears from my face with his thumb and held my chin._

 _I put my left hand on his left hand and squeezed. I saw my ring and his ring on both our ring fingers, shining from the bright moonlight coming in from the hospital window._

 _"I promise that I'll be back when Emma turns five.. With not a scratch on me." He grinned._

 _"But.."_

 _"No buts Lev.. I'm going"_

 _I looked at Emma who was quietly sleeping in a small bed next to mine, my tears kept coming._

 _"Gajeel!" I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him. Then put my head in his neck, loving his warmth._

 _I soon let go after a while and he stood up and smiled, he had some tear stains but he would've said he didn't if I asked._

 _He grabbed the hand of the door,_

 _"I love you Levy, I promise I'll be back.."_

 _The door shut and the room was left quiet._

It was a week after Emma's 5th birthday.

He hasn't come.

It was killing me.

"Gajeel is missin-"

"WHAT?!"

Then I heard the door crash open, my teary eyes widened as I ran to Emma and was ready to fight.

But that's when I saw the shadow.

Then his smile.

His red eyes.

"Yo! Back home Lev! Sorry I was a bit lat- Oh!"

I had ran and hugged him so hard he had to pry me off.

I had the biggest smile on my face as I looked up and kissed him hard.

He too was smiling big.

"Mama?" I looked over at her as she was sitting on the couch with her knees to her chest, she looked horrified.

"Do you remember the story about the big iron dragon?"

She nodded her head.

"And how he's your Papa?"

She nodded her head again.

"Here he is," I smiled, "Papa is back home!"

She stared then she took out a folded paper from her pocket and opened it up. She looked at it for a second. Then she looked up with the biggest, most definitely the cutest smile.

She hopped right off the couch and sprinted to us, getting a big jump as Gajeel got her and hugged her tight.

"You've gotten so big!" Gajeel did have tears in his eyes, tears of joy.

"I missed you two so much!" He sat down and pulled me and was still hugging Emma, she was giggling.

"Hey! Hey! Papa! Papa! Wanna see?"

Emma was holding out the picture she was holding, and I was curious as well, I've never actually seen it, but she loved it and always had it on her.

She opened it up and showed us.

It was a picture of when Gajeel proposed to me a bit after the 'Cat Incident'

He had me in his arms as I was laughing and he was smiling a bright smile which was quite rare to see, and still is. He had made my ring himself.

It was so special and I was holding it out to the camera, it was slipped onto my ring finger, perfect and snug.

Emma pointed to Gajeel, "Papa! Then Mama's riiiiiight there!" She giggled and pointed at me.

I hugged her and so did Gajeel.

"Yeah.. That's me and Papa.. Gajeel.."

"I love you Levy."

"I love you too Gajeel."

"Heeey! What about me?"

We all laughed and settled down.

"Papa! Papa! PAPA!" Emma jumped on Gajeel as I cringed and looked on from the hallway.

"Ow! You little squirt!" He grabbed Emma and started tickling her. She was laughing so hard it looked hard to breath.

He swooped her up and stood up from the bed in just his underwear, he didn't care. All of his scars were visible. They meant he was tough and strong and although I hated him ever getting hurt but those reminded me of what he had survived. What we have survived.

We went to the living room and saw Emma's eyes widen as she saw all the decorations Gajeel and I had put up late at night to surprise her.

The living room was filled with pink and black things, the streamers and balloons, the lights, all of it. Those were her favorite colors.

"But Mama.. my birthday was.. was last week.."

I laughed a bit and so did Gajeel.

"Yes, we knew that! But you haven't celebrated with Gajeel or Panther."

"Panther? Who's that?" She looked up at Gajeel.

"Oy! Lily! Where did ya go?"

Lily in his small exceed form popped out from behind me and flew to be in front of Emma.

"Hello Emma, I'm your- ah!"

She hugged him tight and says "I know who you are! Mama told me! And that picture! You were there! You were on Gajeels shoulder!"

We all grinned as Lily was getting crushed to death by Emma who was just a bit taller than him.

We spent the rest of the day hugging, eating Emma's favorite things, one of them happened to be iron, which I couldn't participate in but Gajeel seemed to be extremely happy about, also we heard some of Gajeel's stories from his 5 years away.

It was a magnificent day.

And it ended in the best way.

Gajeel and I in our bed, cuddling, just like we did everyday before he left.

I was about to drift off to sleep when I hear his calm voice, the voice I missed say the words I missed,

"I love ya shorty.. love you so damn much.."

* * *

 **I hope you liked that! I will write another one if you guys want it!**

 **Also please go check out my oneshots! I post them a bit earlier on Wattpad but I do post them on here as well!**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **-AppleTehSweetPie**


End file.
